


Creature of the Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Creature of the Night

In all Dean’s years on Earth, he couldn’t remember ever feeling this way. The first time he saw you he instantly felt a pull to protect you, to keep you safe. You had been walking down the street on your way home from the library, smiling, and laughing on the phone. What had pulled him towards the street you were on had been your laughter. It was a sweet song that he wanted to keep on repeat.

Knowing that someone as beautiful as you could never, would never, be with someone like him, he stayed in the shadows. You would never see him in the light of day, so he made sure that you would never see him by the light of the moon, either. You were a Goddess of the day, him, a creature of the night.

Every night as the sun set below the horizon, Dean would find you. Some nights it would take mere minutes, some nights it would take hours, but as long as he caught one glimpse he was happy. Just to know that your heart was beating, and that no harm had come to you was enough.

Two weeks after the first time he laid eyes on you was the first time that he’d needed to slip from his hiding place. You and a friend of yours had been taking a shortcut, just for a man in a hood to spot you. Dean’s face went from pleased at your happiness to pure rage. In the blink of an eye, he’d taken the man down, clamping his hand over his mouth. As the man watched in fear, Dean opened his mouth, revealing his fangs.

* * *

Looking around, you had felt like you were being watched, but saw no one. You friend looked at you funny. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, chuckling. “Just had a feeling.”

She laughed. “Come on, let’s get back to your place.” Her arm linked with yours as the two of you moved a bit quicker, wanting to be in the safety of your apartment. The last thing you wanted to tell her was that it wasn’t the first time you’d felt that. And it was the same exact presence. You were probably just tired, or stressed.

Continuing on your way, the pair of you went back to laughing and joking.

* * *

Dean pulled away from the would-be mugger’s neck, face covered in blood. His fangs retracted, his glare never leaving the now dead man’s face. Using the back of his hand, he wiped his mouth. As he stood, his eyes went to where he had last seen you. Sighing, he looked down at his bloody shirt. You’d be terrified of him if you ever came face to face, and that killed him. He was a monster, a killer, and while he had been for a very long time, you made him feel more human. And you’d never even spoke to him.

Catching up to you, he watched as you walked through your doorway, smiling softly to himself before vanishing into the shadows once more.

Night after night, he watched from afar, falling more and more in love with the woman he could never touch. It was getting harder not to get close, to not say hi, just once. He’d close his eyes, sigh, and remind himself that he’d wind up either killing you, or turning you. Neither of which were things that he’d want for you. You deserved to live in the sun, to have a family one day, to grow old surrounded by grand-children, and to die a ripe old age.

* * *

Every night that you walked out of your house, you felt it- that same presence. By now, it no longer worried you. It was comforting, in an odd way. If you were being honest, you would have been terrified to walk out into the night and not feel it. Smiling to yourself, you locked your door and pulled your jacket closer around your body, protecting you from the breeze.

You wanted to know if what you felt was some type guardian angel. Could you even see them? Your thoughts wondered to all the nights it was so close, almost like you could reach it. It had been months of this- and not one night had been missed. Of course, there were nights that you never left your house, so you had no idea about those times.

* * *

Watching you, he saw the smile on your face, wondering what you were thinking about. Was it something funny that you’d seen on tv? A joke you had overheard? Or something that just happened to come to mind?

Dean’s own smile fell when he realized that you were distracted, and not paying attention to the street. You were walking right towards it. While it was empty where you were, a bus was headed in your direction. He didn’t want to be seen, but the alternate option was far worse.

Cursing to himself, he rushed out, wrapping his arm around your waist. You watched, wide eyed, as a bus went by where you would have been had you not been pulled away. Shaking slightly, you felt the arm on your waist recoil. You turned to be met with gorgeous green eyes. He looked just about as nervous as you felt. “You need to be more careful, Y/N.” His voice was gruff, and low.

“How’d you know my name?” You asked, searching his face for answers. Something in his eyes told you you were safe, that you didn’t have to fear him.

He swallowed, unsure how to go about this. Before he knew what was happening, he was blurting out the truth. “I’m a vampire.” He started. “My name is Dean, I’ve been watching you from a distance, and yeah that sounds creepy…I know. I just wanted to keep you safe.” There was a sincerity in his voice.

You didn’t flinch, you didn’t scream, and you didn’t run. All of which shocked him, but what you said next floored him. “Thank you.” You gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek. “For saving my life. I was almost plowed down by that bus.”

“You’re welcome…” Dean replied, staring at you, dumbfounded.

* * *

After that, he didn’t work as hard at hiding. Letting himself be seen from the corner of your eye, enjoying how you would blush when you saw him. Knowing that he was watching made you feel safer than you had in a long time. And you wanted to know more about him, wanted to talk to him.

Walking out of your front door, you went to the first alley that you could, glad to see it empty. “Dean!” You said as loud as you dared, not wanting to have someone start yelling at you. “Come on, Dean. I know you’re there.”

Hands in his pockets, he walked into the light. “Can I help you, sweetheart?” He asked, looking slightly worried.

Your face lit up with you saw him. “I just wanted to see you.” You blushed. “Wanted to see if you’d take a walk with me.”

“That…was not what I was expecting…” He chuckled. “You’re not afraid of me?” Dean asked, curious.

You shook your head. “Not even close.” Sure, you should have been, but you weren’t. “I’ve felt you for months, just out of touch. You’ve been like this guardian…vampire?” You chuckled. “I wanted to get to know you.”

Dean smiled. “Sure thing.” He agreed.

* * *

Sitting on the swings in the park, you smiled as Dean pushed you. You’d been meeting whenever you could for the past couple weeks, talking about anything under the sun. You’d fallen for him, just as he’d fallen for you. You knew that he’d never cross that line, you saw it in his eyes, but you wanted that. “Dean?” You said softly, looking over your shoulder at him.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” He looked down, his eyes meeting yours.

“Kiss me?” Licking your lips, you gave him a small smile. You knew that he’d walk out of your life one day, but until then, you wanted him. “Please.” The word was barely audible.

Against his better judgement, he leaned forward, his lips meeting yours. Smiling, you kissed him back. The feeling seemed to ignite something inside him. Dean deepened the kiss, cupping your cheeks. “Fuck.” He breathed, resting his forehead against yours. This was so wrong, to drag you into his world, but he couldn’t fight it. Maybe you were the light in the dark that he needed.

* * *

You fell back on your bed in your bra and jeans, watching Dean pull his shirt off. Licking your lips, your hands moved to the band of your jeans, needing to feel him. He grinned, both of you stripping, your eyes locked on his.

Once you were bare, Dean dropped to his knees, kissing up your legs. You giggled when his scruff brushed a ticklish spot. He grinned up at you before putting your legs over his shoulders. There was a pink tint over your skin as a gasp escaped your lips. Dean slowly licked up your slit, wanting to worship every bit of you. He wanted to remember you in great detail in all his years to come. The first time he tasted you, the first time he held you against him, the first time his name was rolled off your tongue in pure bliss.

As the beautiful man made you feel amazing things with just his tongue, his fingers pushed you over the edge. You gripped his hair as you arched your back, your eyes closed. “Dean!” You panted, rocking your hips.

He groaned before letting your legs down. Kissing up your body, his lips met yours as you gripped him, stroking him slightly. Lining him up, you both moaned at the feeling of him sliding into your heat. Dean rocked his hips into yours, your fingers gripping his shoulders. “Oh, Y/N…” He groaned, burying his face in his neck. It took a lot of strength not to bite you, and taste the crimson liquid beneath your flesh, but he had to.

“Right there!” You gasped as he changed his angle slightly. The danger of making love to a vampire never crossed your mind. To you, he was simply the man you loved. He’d had your heart since before your first kiss just weeks before.

You came undone beneath him not long after, so sensitive to his touch after waiting for what felt like forever for him. You cried out his name, digging your nails into his flesh. He groaned, picking up his pace, his hips flush against yours as he came, your name being repeated like a prayer.

Your heart was hammering in your chest as you caught your breath. Everything had blended together. It could have been minutes, or hours that you were connected, but it didn’t matter. The feelings that were washing over you overcame time. You looked up into his eyes, smiling. “I love you, Dean.” You whispered, almost afraid that he’d be repulsed at the thought of love.

“I love you, too.” He told you, just as softly. Which was why he hoped to leave soon. Leave town, keep you safe. He’d be gone within the month.

* * *

Most days of the week, Dean slept at your apartment. It was nice to come home to see him, sometimes even a meal cooked for you. When he didn’t, you’d see him after dark. You never asked about his feedings, not needing those details.

This was one of the days that Dean had stayed elsewhere. You had plans with your best friend that evening, and were looking forward to a girl’s night. Stepping out of the bathroom after doing your hair and makeup, you froze as you heard someone walk into your apartment. “Dean?” You couldn’t see him coming this early. He’d told you the sun was like one hell of a sunburn, and he avoided it.

Walking towards the other room, you tied your robe tighter. You swallowed, hoping that maybe you were just losing it. As soon as you had the door open, you had a knife in your stomach. Your hands went to where the gushing wound was, a searing pain radiating from it. The intruder bolted as you crumpled to the floor, your eyes looking towards the window. Had he waited, Dean would have been there.

* * *

As soon as the sun set, Dean was on his way to your house. Smelling your blood- and a lot of it- he ran as fast as he could towards your apartment. “Baby?” He called out, more afraid than he could ever remember being. “Y/N?!” He yelled, barging into your apartment. Finding you near dead on the floor, he dropped to his knees. “Fuck. No! NO!” He cried out.

Dean had only moments to react when he’d found you. He didn’t even hesitate to turn you, cutting his own arm open, placing it against your pale lips. As you slowly started to drink, guilt ate at him, but he’d rather have you hate him a vampire, than die loving him.

You were barely able to open your eyes, feeling your life slipping away. They closed, and moments later you were shocked to feel Dean’s skin on yours, a warm liquid flowing into your mouth. On instinct alone, you sucked weakly, drinking the slightly salty and warm fluid.

* * *

Sitting on a fallen tree, you were watching the trees sway in the wind. “I’ve been looking for you, sweetheart.” Dean walked over, sitting next to you.

You smiled over at him, in love after all this time. “Like you had to look long.” You teased.

“Yeah, true.” He chuckled. “What are you thinking about?”

“How this all started. That guy breaking in my apartment.” You shrugged. “I know that you felt guilty, and it ate you up, but I would have asked for it.” His eyebrows went up. “One kiss, and I was yours. Well, it was more like one look.” You blushed.

He furrowed his brows. “Not that I’m glad you wanted to be with me, but why? You were so bright, you could walk outside during the day, and me? I was just a monster in the shadows.”

“Even Frankenstein’s monster had a bride, Dean.” You smiled. “You’re my own creature of the night.”


End file.
